Rozrost zarostu po prostu
by Daghmarre
Summary: WTF! WONS! czyli reakcja na pierwszy trailer sezonu 3. Odpowiada na pytanie DLACZEGO.


**Rozrost zarostu po prostu**

* * *

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Rating: PG-15

Uwaga: Sherlock nie należy do mnie, a szkoda, nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego, jaki żal, nie posiadam do niego żadnych praw, a powinnam, czyż nie?

Warnings: slash i sceny zbliżeń mocno sugerowane

Od autora: nie mogłam się powstrzymać. WOOONSSYYYYYYYYYYYY WTF REACTION.

* * *

DZIEŃ 5 BS

Jawn paczy przed siebie tępym, nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Na wprost stoi jakiś dziod. Ryj ma zarośnięty, oczy pokrążone, przekrwione, puste. Lico ma nieogolone i niemyte, twarz wymizerowaną, skacowaną, zastygłą w niewyobrażalnym cierpieniu. W ogóle wygląda wyjątkowo paskudnie. I też tępo paczy przed siebie.

Jak łatwo zgadnąć, Jawn paczy na swe oblicze w lustrze, scenka zapewne oklepana w innych radosnych fikach jak podłoga na sali gimnastycznej twojej podstawówki.

Z głębokim westchnieniem kładzie ręce o umywalkę, opierając na nich prawie cały ciężar swojego ciała, a gdyby ktoś szedł w lirykę, można by się pokusić o metaforę, że i ciężar spoczywający na duszy pogrążonej w cierpieniu również tam składa, szukając choć chwilowej otuchy. Zachwiawszy się, przymka powieki i wali czołem swoje lustrzane odbicie, nie zważając na odgłos tłuczonego szkła i silny, punktowy ból głowy.

Dusi w sobie wyrywający się z mechatej piersi szloch. Mech tudzież inna rzeżucha też mu się wydziera poprzez wyciuchrany, posfitolony szlafrok, ale niewątpliwie jest mniej dramatyczna i reprezentacyjna niż szarzejący od zarostu policzek.

Poprzez chmurkę pary wytworzonej przez jego niespokojny, urywany oddech płynie w dół prosta strużka kilku kropel krwi.

DZIEŃ 10 BS

Szlafrok ten sam. Ta sama kanapa. Jawn jakiś inny. Facjatę zdobi mu całkiem ponętny dziesięciodniowy zarost drwala.

Gapi się bezmyślnie w barokowe wzroki na brunatnej tapecie. Jednym palcem wodzi po nich tempem ślimaka. Krąży opuszkiem palca wskazującego, próbując nakreślić kontury lilii. Nie udaje mu się to rzecz jasna, bo nie paczy na to, co robi – nieobecny wzrok ma bowiem wbity w ślady po kulach, wybuchach i paznokciach, pozostawione na wysłużonej, acz stylowej tapecie.

Tak, paznokciach, to nie było przywidzenie, mój czytelniku. Co więcej, te właśnie ślady wydają się wzbudzać w nim najwięcej emocji. W czerwonych i opuchniętych oczyskach tlą mu się świeczki na myśl o pozycjach, jakie tu wypróbowali.

Z mechatej klaty dobywa się ryk rannego zwierza. Piętro niżej pani Hudson zamiera wpół kroku w drodze do lodówki po mleko do swojej cienkiej bawarki. Jej twarz jest szara i bezbrzeżnie zasmucona.

- Biedny Jawn, tak źle to znosi. Zaniosę mu trochę dżemu – mówi do siebie cicho.

DZIEŃ 15 BS

Jawn tarza się w ataku dzikiej pasji po podłodze, rolując się jak mały wałeczek po kolekcji szlafroczków Sherlocka. A dokładniej po tym pysznym niebieskim, satynowym, tym wykwintnym szkarłatnym i tym swojskim w kratę.

Na twarzy ma wyraz kompletnej pasji, szału, rozpaczy i tęsknoty, a także całkiem pokaźną brodę z przyległościami.

Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, hamowany nagłym wybuchem dzikiego, gorzkiego płaczu. Wali pięścią w podłogę, aż się pani Hudson mimowolnie przypominają czasy, jak Sherlock jeszcze tu był i harcował z Jawnem beztrosko po nocach. Słoik nieruszonego dżemu leży na blacie kuchennym na piętrze. Dokładnie tak, jak go tam postawiła.

DZIEŃ 20 BS

Jawn leży skulony na łóżku Sherlocka i śpi, wtulony w jego pościel. Włosy ma niestrzyżone, rozsypane w nieładzie po poduszce. Ciało wychudzone, wymizerowane. Twarz wyniszczona głęboką depresją pokryta jest bujną sierścią.

Ma na sobie tylko sweter, ten, w którym Sherlock najbardziej go lubił. Spod wełenki wyglądają smutno opuszczone pośladki.

DZIEŃ 30 BS

Dzwoni telefon. Jawn nawet nie podnosi jednej powieki.

DZIEŃ POMIĘDZY

Na górę wpada jak burza, a może jak stado emerytek pobudzonych audycją radiową, pani Hudson. Wywarza drzwi, rozsadza zawiasy i wybucha głośnym trajkotem.

Jawn otwiera szeroko oczy.

Okrywa się z godnością zasyfiałym szlafrokiem. Wstaje i idzie do łazienki przemyć zarośnięty pysk.

DZIEŃ 1 ZS

Jawn siedzi przy krześle w restauracji, zupełnie odmieniony. Co prawda wciąż ma wychudzoną, wymizerowaną twarz, ale wreszcie ma też na sobie normalne, czyste ubranie, spodnie w kancik, garniaczek, krawacik. Podnosi kieliszek z winem do ust. Ponad nimi ma coś dziwnego. Jakiś wykwit. Coś krzaczastego. Bujnego.

Wierci się w krześle i upija łyk. Chce wyjaśnień. Chce wiedzieć wszystko. Chce zrozumieć, dlaczego mu to zrobiono. Dlaczego pozwolono mu trwać przez trzydzieści dni w niewyobrażalnej rozpaczy, doświadczając bólu, jakiego nie życzyłby najgorszemu wrogowi.

Chwileczkę, Moriarty zasługuje na co najmniej 300 lat takiej męki, och, jaka szkoda, że nie żyje, jaka szkoda, że nie jest na łasce Jawna.

Jawn wykonuje kolisty ruch kieliszkiem, obserwując poruszający się nim złocisty płyn, póki nie pada na niego cień. Znienacka boi się podnieść wzrok. Zamiera w bezruchu.

I nagle słyszy znajome parsknięcie.

- Jawn, błagam, co ty masz pod nosem?

- Wąs – odpowiada spokojnie Jawn nie podnosząc oczu.

- Jak to wons?

- Tak to. Chciałem pokazać, co mi zrobiłeś. Moja twarz to symbol mojej krzywdy.

- Tfój wons to krzyfda.

- I O TO CHODZI, WIEŚNIAKU! – Jawn zrywa się na równe nogi i wali Sherlocka prosto w nos. Pod którym to nosem natychmiast zakwita krwawy pąs i spływa na białą koszulę. Wszyscy zgromadzeni w lokalu ludzie odwracają głowy jak na komendę. – JAK MOGŁEŚ, TY PASKUDO, TY PRZEBRZYDŁY PODLECU! DRAŃ! SZUJA! NIEGODZIWIEC! NIKCZEMNIK! KREATURA! ZWIERZ!

- Tfój monsz, jak pozfolisz – błaga nagle na kolanach Sherlock, wyciągając do niego otwarte pudełeczko z pierścionkiem. Nie zwraca najmniejszej uwagi na cieknącą mu z nosa krew. – Wybacz, przepraszam, nie mogę w inny sposób… - intonuje żałośnie.

- Och, Sherly… - Jawn znów zamiera w bezruchu, nie wierząc własnym oczom, nie wierząc własnym uszom, nie wierząc własnemu wąsowi nawet. – Tak, tak, zgadzam się, zgadzam! – wykrzykuje, roniąc łzy szczęścia i padając w ramiona Sherlocka. – Wybaczam ci wszystko, mój ty łotrze najsłodszy!

- Tylko błagam, zgol to paskudztwo – szepcze uwodzicielsko Sherlock.

- Co tylko chcesz, pączuszku – odpowiada zalotnie Jawn.

KURTYNA

* * *

BZ - bez Sherlocka

ZS - analogicznie: z Sherlockiem


End file.
